Hinges, which serve to provide a hinged connection of a wing to a wall, have been described, for example, in DE 93 02 652 U1. They have proved their worth in different technical embodiments and are also used for doors for buildings such as houses and businesses or also in emergency exit doors. Particularly for comparatively heavy wings, such as house and apartment doors, the hinges are frequently in the form of so-called “three-part hinges”. With these, the frame hinge part, which is usually fastened to the frame, comprises two frame articulation parts which are separated from one another in the direction of the articulation axis leaving a gap between them. The wing hinge part comprises a wing articulation part which engages in the gap in line with the frame articulation parts. A hinge pin, which defines the articulation axis, passes through the articulation parts.
To an increasing extent, comparatively heavy doors in particular have devices which improve security or convenience, the current operating state of which is continuously monitored by a monitoring device which is arranged outside the door and which transmits changes in operating state or possibly signals received from sensors to the monitoring device.
An intrusion alarm unit installed in a building which communicates with devices provided on the door, such as opening, break-through, locking, sabotage or motorized lock monitoring, is mentioned here by way of example.
Multi-core cables, which are flexibly laid between the wing and the frame and are frequently enclosed by a flexible metal tube for protection, are used in the prior art to transmit appropriate signals bidirectionally between the monitoring device and the devices located on the door.
These cable transitions detract considerably from the visual appearance and may become trapped when the wing is closed, which can lead to damage or even to the destruction of the cables. The cable transitions also constitute weak points with regard to possible tampering, on account of which additional security or monitoring measures with regard to a possible severing of the cables must be taken.
A hinge with an integral transformer for contactless energy transmission is described in DE 10 2004 017 341 A1. This hinge comprises a primary coil arranged in a frame hinge part and a secondary coil arranged in a wing hinge part. The magnetic coupling of the secondary coil to the primary coil, which are spaced apart from one another in the direction of the articulation axis, is achieved by an iron core which passes through both coils and at the same time forms the hinge pin. Tests have shown that low electrical powers can be transmitted from the primary to secondary side with the hinge described in DE 10 2004 017 341 A1.